


The dark/The Light

by DarkDayDream



Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012)
Genre: Bodyguard, Loyalty, Not Beta Read, Pyramid Head - Freeform, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Silent Hill - Freeform, protector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: A look into the loyalty of Pyramid head, when it comes to Alessa and Sharon.





	The dark/The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Silent hill, or any of the characters. And I make no money from this fic.

In the town of Silent Hill, there was usually little change or variation from one day to the next. The smell of soot clinging to the air, and the sound of screams echoing throughout the day. A nightmarish existence, for those stuck in the hell of Alessa’s creation. 

The town's citizens living an often short lifespan, with horrors and hardships around every corner. 

But this nightmare, this hell… It was the only existence Pyramid Head had ever known. The scurry of feet and the frightened pant of breath bringing a thrill to his often dreary day, tempting him forward with slow, lumbering steps. Wandering aimlessly from one area to the next, in search of the damn souls that had earned his mistresses hate. 

The corrupt, unkind, and unneeded. 

People of little important to the towering monster, each death by his hands as insignificant as the last. Hands that could tear flesh from bones, and bring his monstrous cleaver down with enough force to easily sever limbs. An oversized butcher's blade so massive, that it dragged along the ground behind him.

Metal against metal, shrieking in warning. Announcing his presence and striking fear into the hearts of those unlucky enough to witness his being. As it should have been. 

That was his purpose, after all. 

To be feared, to be hated, and to be the single living creature worthy of protecting Alessa. Who had given him life, and purpose. A corrupt soul that was both his ward, and his creator. And one of the few people that he looked upon with a sense of fondness. 

If his indifference could actually be considered an emotion. 

But where Alessa was the clutching darkness of his life, Sharon was the warm light that called to him. A youth that had been lucky enough to escape the nightmare of Silent Hill, cast into the unknowing world as a pink and wiggling baby. Thought to be safe from the blackened souls that populated the town. 

An entire world away, without the soot and screams. 

But then she was there, tiny and innocent. So very small that Pyramid Head couldn't help the anger that bubbled up inside of him, watching the damned put their hands upon her, the carrier of his mistresses limited innocence. Alessa’s child, and a being he couldn't help but feel an attachment towards. 

An overwhelming sense of duty, responsibility, and loyalty; to the part of Alessa that had escaped the abuse, the whispers, and the embrace of smoke and fire. No, Sharon was nothing more little girl who could cry and scream, and stink of fear and sorrow.

A typical little girl, who couldn't possibly fathom her importance in the world. Clinging to her mother's side as they left the burning streets of Silent Hill behind. Once again out of reach, but never out of mind. The years continuing without much disturbance, the people hiding and The Order scheming. Searching for his would-be ward, until once again he could feel her presence. A bright beaming light, in the forever darkened town. 

Calling to him, urging him forward at the rush of her fear and terror, so thick in the air he could practically taste it. A groan upon his lips as he ambled down the Asylum’s prison block, ignorant of the hands that reached through the metal bars, recoiling as they touched him. 

The shrieks of insanity morphed into shrieks of fear, his cleaver hefted high and swung low. Slicing through meat and bone, the floor scattered with the arms that had reached for Sharon. Gripping at her hair and bruising her skin, bringing the screams of terror to her throat. 

That would never do.

Alessa… Alessa would have praised him with the barest twitch of her lips. Watching with quiet enjoyment as he brought down her enemies, the smell of blood and the whimper of dying voices warming her dark soul. 

But Sharon… Sharon was different. 

Scared and weak, recoiling at his presence with wide, terror filled eyes. Sinking into a crevice in the cell block wall, cowering with her head bowed and breath held. Trying her hardest to vanish into the metalwork, to escape from the reality of her situation. 

If only she knew where that crevice would soon lead her, and the horrors that awaited. The next step of Alessa’s plan. Leonard Wolf, the man who had been the single handed decider of Alessa’s fate, back when she had been nothing more than a poor, abused child. 

Back when there was still hope for Leonard’s beloved cult and following. 

But the time had come for the evil hidden within the cult to be exposed, for Alessa’s reach to penetrate the barrier that had kept her out for far too long. The quiet sting of her presence no more than a lingering pressure behind Sharon's eyes, watching the world through her daughters defiant gaze. 

Fools, all of them. And even Pyramid Head couldn't help the twitch of amusement that raced down his spine, as that infuriating cultist; Leonard’s delusional spawn, took hold of the seal and showed the world who she really was, deep inside. 

A creature as vile and corrupt as him, the Missionary. 

Another notch to be carved into his black, clotted heart. The piercing shriek of her death bringing a grunt of approval to his throat, the rusted metal of his cleaver slick with the corrupt cultists blood. 

The weight of her head lifted from off her shoulders, with the help of his monstrous blade.

Helpful as always, when it came to the person that has given him life. Two joined into one, at long last. A meshing of the pure Sharon, and the corrupt Alessa. The anger of his mistress quieted for the first time in so long, bringing about a sense of peace Pyramid head had not felt since the grizzly bisection of Christabella, all those years ago. 

Blood spilled, for the innocent that had been stolen away by those foolish enough to play god. 

Too bad their efforts only managed to summon forth a demon.

Such foolish cowards.


End file.
